


Steel So Soft

by Atomicbomb_babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicbomb_babe/pseuds/Atomicbomb_babe
Summary: Alex, Kara, and Lena find themselves in a troubling situation. A dangerous mission leads to untold truths!





	Steel So Soft

* * *

" Slam!" The office door shuts with an echo until silence lingers as the CEO picks up the paper hoffs at another article "Continuous media warfare" she murmured. Expecting a 9:00am morning meeting sharp after dealing with four previous candidates proclaiming business deals and one weasley reporter from metropolis sent out of the door before hearing another un-interesting demeaning pitch about their personal take on the Luthor's. Scoffs at the lack of intellect.

A knock from the secretary begins to break her train of thought from reading the paper about her family's name and brother who defaced the company. He went mad and the family is a tragic scandal. Immediately tossing the paper in the trash telling herself she can and will turn the company around to make a positive impact. 

She waves in her next appointment unknownly this normal day will lead to extraordinary moments. Well known reporter Kent from the daily planet steps in with his cousin tagging along in the regular life both who share a secret identity of being a Super Kryptonian.

As introductions go Daily Planet's Clark Kent top reporter behind the paper however dashing in a tight blue suit shares the spotlight with his cousin Kara who introduces herself nervously "Kara, Kara Danvers" upon being asked her name by Miss.Luthor who quickly observed the byline which only showed one name, his. The question that has been racking Kara's brain since her boss gave her any job choice she wanted that morning? Kara gazes at the CEO of Luthor Corp Lena Luthor, stunned at her pure beauty and strong stature. She carried herself with so much power it took the girl of steels breath away. Lena shoots Clark a smug smile with bold confidence stating the company will be re-branded, re-made, and shaped into something that will bring good into the world and clear the Luthor name!

Lena gives Kara a devilish smile asking where her name was on the paper. Kara tells her she isn't a reporter but lena making eye contact told her, "you could of fooled me". A shared smile escaped their mouth. Miss Luthor bites her lip upon humbly giving Kara a gleaming look after finishing up the brief meeting with the Daily Planet. Clark senses the tension in the room; no superpowers needed to feel the exchange of sensual tension in the air. Lena causally smirks to Kara subtly stating she hopes to see her in the future. That day began a bond that would grow on a foundation of trust. Kara believed in Lena with so much of herself, she became more than a reporter. Kara was learning to find her own truths while her heart grew full of love and compassion for the life she was building. A job she adored with every fiber of her steel being and love from the people in her life that gave her hope, strength, compassion to fight each and every day from there on out.

From that moment on, their meetings where more often only to blossom into this deep unexpected close knit friendship full of dinners, speeches, game nights, work deals and rescues mostly from Supergirl. Kara's little secret. Maybe Lena always supected she was Supergirl but she smiled at Kara losing her train of thought everytime she would walk into a room. Kara was the light in Lena's eye's but Lena alway's feared she had a darkness within her that would put it out. Being a luthor there was always a set in fear of dimishing any light that would shine through the cracks and corners of the walls she built around her own heart. It was a day like any other calm, bright, and refreshing as Kara was trying her best to be Ms.Grant's perfect assistant at Catco while secretly saving national city as Supergirl. This double life of lies she built around herself was all she ever knew, all she ever wanted was to be treated less like a super, more like a human like how she felt back home on Krypton, normal.

This day wasn't like any other though. Disaster struck the city once again but this time it was a job for the ground heros! Kara ducked out of work to assist in saving the day, only this time a major detour on her way. Where was she going? In her mind a warehouse outside of the city after a villian, human but indeed a evil mastermind holding kryptonite and plutonium in this warehouse. What she didn't know was much worse?! She would be saving her sister, Alex a skilled DEO agent who is far too stubborn for even a super like herself! Kara at rarity never spoke a bad word however today it was "damnit, what if I should of called back up", only her sister didn't answer her most trusted person to work with hardly ever missed a call from her sister which wasn't completely abnormal on a work day. For more than one unknown reason at that time, Alex found herself in desperate need of back up too!

Screams, angry yells, and bellowing from a deep hall of an abandoned facility, sounds of metal chains clinking in the distance! Alex was trapped and the only person she believed could save her was Supergirl/Kara. As children Alex strived in everything she loved. Invested herself into her studies, her work, even her training always trying to prove to herself and her sister that she didn't need powers; talent and effort made her strong. As they grew they built a bond unlike nothing else in the world, unbreakable forged from pure love. There wasn't a single thing in the universe that could stop Kara from protecting her sister but Alex enjoyed proving she could protect herself more than anything! It was a constant battle with them always saving each other, being each others strength, secretly envying the other but this time a danger was right around the next corner for Alex. How did she get herself into this? How was she going to get herself out was the real question, as she pondered. Angry but worried now about two people?

Alex's frustration was growing; she knew Kara would find the building with her super detective skills sooner than later. Alex left the DEO on a rogue mission with one anonymous tip where to retrieve the stolen kryptonite. No second thoughts were given, she went alone. In her head she wanted to be the hero, the protector to her sister and anyone who this could endanger! She always had a heart of gold underneath a tough exterior that she wore proud like impenetrable armor. This warehouse facility wasn't empty or abandoned. It had a name attached to it by chance she figured out who owned it. Except it was Maxwell Lord a powerful, egotistical, multi-billionaire sadist ready to harm anyone for his cost of the discoveries of alien's strength's and weaknesses as long as profit could be made. It was a trap and Alex was the bait for Supergirl. Alex was on the case before Kara would arrive. She planned to keep this adventurous mission a secret from her sister but this idea had backfired on Agent Danvers.

Upon walking into this abandoned facility she immediately drew her gun while scanning for guards but to her suprise oddly was met by Lena who countered with being their to save Supergirl too? How did Lena get intel on this abandoned warehouse? A simple unhidden radioactive signature appeared on Lena's radar that lead her to the coordinates of the warehouse. They exchanged looks between the two neither backing down both agreed on terms. Alex knew Kara would never forgive her if anything happened to Lena and she wanted to protect her just as much. She knew the tough act all too well, Alex could see through that tough armor. She could look at them both and know those shared looks. Their glow of love for each other could light up the darkest of nights when it came to Kara and Lena. A love so bright the whole world could see it, only if they would too. Alex smirked in thought waiting for them both to admit their feelings to themselves first before mustering up any courage to tell the other the truth. Alex was a romantic at heart keeping her hopes high knowing Lena felt the same about kara. She knew their looks of denial far too well, it was written blatantly across the sky, engraved in their hearts, and seen in their eyes. A love so deep yet so strongly denied.

Alex attempted to turn Lena away in fear that this may end up a dangerous situation. Lena, a luthor not backing down especially after the amount of times Supergirl has saved her stood her ground and made her proposition to help by destroying the kryptonite with her self-made device that would block the radioactive output emitting from the rock that is dangerous to a Kryptonian. Lena determined to prove her own strength to Supergirl, not knowing Kara spoke or thought so highly of her as the person she already was. Lena spent so much of her life feeling like she never measured up to her families expectations constantly berated but she was confident always remaining strong. The one who had saved millions, even able to save a super didnt need to convince anyone of her passion for life or intellect she always illuminated strength and confidence. Her efforts, her hand-made thought out life saving alien devices, her human bravery and empathy was more than just proving herself; it was her way of showing her heart behind a name and all the ways she could protect the people she loved. She was soft to the soul, Kara seen that and everytime Lena would leave her as breathless as space ever could.

Kara always able to sense her heart rise and fall when together or apart. She could hear Lena's heartbeat and memorize its rhythm. She could distinctively pick her out in a crowd often flying near L-Corp late at night to listen to her work through the long hours, frustration, break throughs, and all those mountains lena climbed on her own. Kara so proud of her was in as much denial as Lena was. One of those late nights was when Lena bioengineered a device that dissolves the nature of the rock as it blocks it's radioactive transmissions. She personally hand crafted this, for supergirl. That was one of the nights Kara watched her from the sky waiting for her to step onto the balcony to gaze at the stars; always wondering what she would think about. Kara gleamed at how proud she was to witness being alive in a lifetime with a human she admired dearly for her hard work, effort, and the way her brain worked. She thought so highly of Lena from the first day they met admiration grew for her in all aspects of life that didn't include work. It was her humanity she adored.

Kara realized the following morning her heart danced differently, what is that tune? She had no idea how to process it and the time wasn't right with her mind focused on work always pushing herself to the side. Time was a luxury she didn't have the choice of plucking out of the sky; living the life of two lives. Her reporter title potentially in the wind even more so that day when she could hear gun shots in the far distance taking her mind away from work. Her attempt to leave the office unnoticed but Cat stopped her on the way to tell her someone else has bought the big media corporation that has paved the way for them both, devasted but with no time to talk Kara quickly used lattes as her escape.

Alex now forced to work with Lena who doesnt know she will save kara's life once more. Danvers decided to divert a plan to retrieve the kryptonite while Lena searches the building for anything of use or at bare minimum stumble upon a possible paper trail. She wanted Lena as far away from the guards as possible. Alex wearing her tight fitted tactical gear ready for combat decides they should split ways to cover more ground purposely pointing lena towards the business side she mapped out on her way in. Except this was the moment in which both their danger had begun.

A cracked door to a room down the adjacent hall looked unusual since some had keypads or were locked. Alex leaped into action before her first thought could process she went in the opened door. The sounds of a gated cell crashed down behind her, breathlessly she whispers "shit!" As she knows that she is trapped but now in disarray knowing Kara will find her two favorite people together participating in a duel team-up while stuck in a cage.

Kara at this time not far but speeding through the clouds heard the noise unsure of what she was flying into loops around the perimeter only to shield herself from a few whizzing bullets. A distraction that Mr. Lord planned in hopes to save what little precious cargo he hoped would go unnoticed but protected just incase a certain Kryptonian would ruin his plan. He waited for this moment to stop Supergirl but it didn't occur to him, she would have double the help. His mistake in that moment was putting anyone she loves in harms way. The most dangerous move any villians of hers could make. An angry kryptonian could be extremely lethal.

Alex stepped on a trigger tile on the floor where her feet became chained immediately with kryptonite laced metal. She fought to get free knowing Kara was most likely already on her way or soon to be there any second. Supergirl had no way to warn Alex she would be going alone to the warehouse site with maxwell in full control from a distance. He was smug, arrogant, but not as safe or smart as he has assumed.

Kara had no idea what she was about to fly into; x-rays the building to see guards stationed around the perimeter and two females both not far from the other. As she was unsure of their identities went for a closer look and listen. That was when her super hearing determined who they were utterly surprised she went into super save mode immediately.

Lena was lurking around the offices for anything that could help put maxwell away for good. She should of been a detective with the skills she possessed but coming from a family who she considered a poisoned tree with the only option of taking over their family's legacy that dwindled companies money and statues. She wanted better to prove she wasn't like them or their views. She was a light of hope and what it looked like not to have a rotted core but her dysfunctional family did their best to corrupt her because of the beautiful heart she always had. Lena carried her love silently, strongly, and Kara could see her heart so full of love with every beat.

Lena realized Alex had not returned suddenly worried she decided to leap into action. This Luthor came well prepared full of self made devices. A Inventor of many things had brought with her a small hand made refractor to bend the light just enough to cause a miss in the hallway cameras. She could slip through the cracks of darkness a trait well given with her genes. At times she worn the name proudly, shamelessly, other moments part of her didn't want it but around Kara she never felt like a luthor, like someone connected to the bad they had spread around the world or to Lena who they tried so hard to corrupt. She felt heard, seen, present, and above all else like her true self with kara. The person she once was before the storm, the heart before the betrayal, her soul before it was dropped in a dim world that left her no light to guide by but for Lena it was Kara who was her light in a dim world. Lena found the rock and decided to act swiftly. She set up the device on top of it luckily had made a timer so she wouldn't be near it took off running to find Alex but heard gun fire, they wasn't alone.

Supergirl took out the few guards that were surrounding the perimeter right before smashing through the ceiling where Alex was being held after hearing her report on com to the DEO. Alex attempted to warn Kara about the chains but not in enough time. As she lands in she is unable to use her full strength against the shackles barely able to bend the gate just enough to fit through. Alex radio's the DEO's team for support and looks up at Kara whispers "I'm sorry but go save her". The next thing she says with concern is "Lena is in the building somewhere but so is the rest of the kryptonite". A look of worry poured from her sister's face told Kara "GO"! Kara made a decision leaving Alex as the DEO is breaching the doors and roof access. She heads down the hall walking until away from the ray's but the lights go pitch black and several guards attack with night vision.

Their mistake was getting in her way, the mission changed completely from saving herself to saving Lena at all costs. Maxwell flips on a small but effective red sun-lamp, due to lack of materials he was only able to produce a synthetic version that weakens her ability but not in time and certainly not enough because she didn't truly need her powers to save the one's she loves. Kara angry at this point unleashes a rage of power leaving all of the guards defeated after shooting out the lamp with heat vision. Supergirl falling to the ground in pain, weakened from the fight, drained from the draw of energy it took away from her as other agents come in for backup.

Alex whose trying to get free of the chains can see Supergirl hurting and is concerned. Lena running from a connecting hall towards them as happy as she is to see them says "we don't have time, bomb!? I got what we need plus more", pulls out a small L-Corp flashdrive device magnetically sticking to a chain around her neck immediately saw Supergirl struggling to stand runs over to check on her.

The director of the DEO, J'onn breaks way through the building coming in to help Alex get free with his martian abilities. Lena helps Supergirl up and toward the door with concern in her voice warns everyone the building is going to blow. Lena throws the extra device to J'onn shoots him a destroy it all look as she walks out with Supergirl by her side as her timer on her watch beeped notifying phase one for rock dust has started. Once outside trucks where ready to take everyone back to the DEO. Deep in her heart she felt it was Kara but she wasn't ready to face that truth not yet anyways.

Later in the medic Lena hung around for a short time next to Supergirl. She slipped her hand on top of hers for a what seemed like a few long seconds before preparing to turn around and leave. She wanted to know that Supergirl was doing okay but before she let go to make it out the door Kara whispered "thank you for saving me, Lena I couldn't of done it without you", then turned her hand to hold tight to Lena's. In that weakened state she saw it in Kara's eyes, she felt the electric chemistry, heard it in her voice and was overwhelmed with emotion. Kara then passes out so she slips away back to L-Corp to think about that moment replaying it in her head.

Kara fading back into consciousness with Alex by her side smiling as she wraps her arms around her sister holding onto her tightly, she lets out a giggle to say "I can tell you're my sister with that super grip, alex", then asks if she's okay? Alex says "yes of course because of you but Lena left earlier with a different look on her face almost pained but she didn't get hurt". Kara confused tries to jump up exclaiming she needs to show up at work soon as she drops by L-Corp to check on lena. Her sister couldn't convince her to stay so right before she walked out of the door alex knew. A smile grew on her face and she yelled "GO GET THE GIRL"! then mumbles to herself now I have to go buy the icecream and wine for tonight worried the truth would be told.

Lena sitting in her office overwhelmed, drained, unsure of how to process this potential fact. Starts comparing photos and evidence while tears drip into a glass of whiskey feeling betrayed, feeling a sense of protection and insecurity all at once. She angrily knocks everything off her desk only to get on the floor and pick up each piece of proof shoving it into the shredder beside her. Picks herself up off the floor ready to attack the situation grabs her phone to call kara to get her in person. A ringing comes from the hall along with a rattle of paper maybe bags. When a light knock occurs on the door from a familiar voice that follows. Lena in sheer panic has to decide what to do quickly puts a brave face on and struts to the door. It's Kara, she hugs her and says "I heard about your day from Alex sounded dangerous. I can't believe you did that it was so brave Lena I'm happy you are safe, I was so worried". Kara holds up food says "After a day like you had I figured you were hungry so bugers, kale salad, fries and a little icecream", she sets it down in a chair glances at a little bit of mess and a slight smell of whiskey. Lena sits on the desk in front of Kara staring in contemplation of what to say because all she see's in this moment is a kind heart full of love looking up to her with a doubtful look of not being okay. She states bluntly "we need to talk", immediately Kara had a look of fear and says " nothing good ever comes of that statement".

Lena lets out a tearful look says "I know, Kara. I know it's you". Kara says " I can explain" but before she could Lena moves to the middle of the room to turn away from her as her heart started breaking. Kara beginning to cry puts her arms around her in a shakey voice says "I'm sorry" but the tension was strong in the air so different. It wasn't how she wanted Lena to find out. Kara didn't know what to do in that moment except to go hold Lena tight but soft in the midst of all the emotions, she tried to explain it but couldnt find all the words for her to understand how protected she wanted her to be. Lena states in a bold tone while pulling away "you lied to me, you broke my trust, you aren't the person I thought I knew".

She turns away trying to escape but Kara felt every emotion in her heart slips out three words from her lips accidentally. "I'm sorry Lena I never meant to hurt you, I wanted you to be safe, to see me as the woman I am underneath the powers this sun gives me, with you I feel whole like my true self the way i felt when I was at home and that's because of you", "I love you". Two hearts shattering together.

Silence lingers in-between the spoken words so strong, powerful leaving Lena nearly speechless and shocked because she felt it too in her soul. She knew their was a undeniable love within her. Kara made her feel sensational, important, most of all loved back but it was hurting like the deepest cut not knowing who she truly was if she ever knew her at all.

Kara placed one hand on the side of her shoulder while behind her the other slid down her arm into her hand interlacing her fingers with hers. Gently she presses her forehead to her back tears flowing from them both. Kara whispers under her breath "from the bottom of my heart Lena I am so sorry I couldn't tell you, I didnt know where to begin, or how you would really see me if I did then it became more than protecting you, more than you treating me as a equal as human. It was a passion you gave me I hadn't ever felt. A love so deep that I feared you would turn away from me and never to want me around. I'm dangerous at times and most importantly my life is a danger to you. I was so scared for you and myself but I understand if you never want to see me again", Kara slowly letting go as tears fall.

Lena processing every single bit of information she could take in trying to cope through the understanding of what was being said, what was felt, what she believed. She did believe her, through the hurt and the lies her heart couldn't deny that she felt something back. She turned around stared into Kara's eyes told her to leave, don't come back but Lena didn't mean it even though she wanted too her body reacted for her instead placing her hand gently to Kara's cheek attempting to speak in a way that would hurt her in the ways she felt but she couldn't speak a word of hate. Every wall and barrier her heart made had collapsed right there in front of her.

She leaned in softly putting her lips to Kara's. The gentleness kiss kara had ever felt she returned it all the same. They embraced each other in love, in pain, through trials and triumphs. They melted into each others arms. The saltiness from the tears were wiped away by Kara who held her for what seemed like a hour until they could find any words at all both in awe by one another. Lena smiled into the kiss brushing her hair behind Kara's ear only to say "I suppose I can be mad at you tomorrow?"

Kara gazes at her like the goddess she was always seen as and says " that sounds fair" a giggle emerges from the two. Kara lightly picks Lena up floating her softly in her arms begins to walk her to the balcony with a sensual light squeeze whispers "Want a first class flight home Miss.Luthor"? A shared sultry look between the two before floating up into the moonlight. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulders with all of the weight of the world that escaped them both had left their bodies.

One more shared glance before the flight into the stars away from the city lights. Lena never experienced a view like that, one with someone she admired, loved, felt safe with. She seen Kara glow in the starlight realising she couldn't wait for tomorrow too wake up next to her hero. The only thing she wanted to fight with kara about was who gets which side of the bed. They were happy in each other's arms and were finally whole in one anothers hearts. No more locks, keys, doors or walls to break through not anymore and never again. Their lives and futures together finally in flight for a new chapter to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You, Valkyrienine for all of your positive affirmation, confidence, and support to begin!


End file.
